The Half-Blood Hero
by fanfictionforlife18
Summary: Two different worlds collide when the existence of an entire race is threatened. Will they work together or will darkness take over? Percy Jackon/Harry Potter crossover Happens during the Half-Blood Prince Rated T for language, violence, and romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I hate mornings

Albus Dumbledore was not in a pleasant mood. Voldemort and his followers were getting closer and closer by the minute, and there was nothing he could do about it. Sure he had the Order of the Phoenix. Sure he had the Boy Who Lived. But that wasn't enough. He had seen what kind of damage Voldemort could do, and he was determined to never let it happen again. Albus looked over to his faithful phoenix, Fawkes, and sighed. It was time.

**Nico POV**

"NICO! NICO! NICO!" yelled my annoying cousin, Percy. "I am going to kill him," I muttered. Didn't anyone ever tell him how bad of an idea it was to wake a teenager up before 10 o'clock on weekends? Reluctantly, I got up and got dressed in my black skinny jeans, black muscle tee, and black jacket. AND NO, I AM NOT EMO. I just happen to like drowning myself in black.

I dragged myself out of my cabin, and I immediately got whacked in the head. As you can see, my day was off to a GREAT start. "What took you so long, Death Breath? We've been waiting for so long! And believe me, I _know_ long, me being immortal and everything," exclaimed my _beloved _cousin Thalia. Percy smirked and his girlfriend, Annabeth, who also happened to be my cousin, rolled her eyes. "Why in the name of Hades did you wake me up!" I practically screamed at Percy. He chuckled and said,"Chiron wanted to see us. He said it was urgent." Of course he did.

Thalia and I bickered all the way to the Big House about which band was better, Green Day or Imagine Dragons. Personally, I liked Imagine Dragons, but when I told Thalia, she snickered and said, "Who in their freaking right mind would come up with that name?" Thankfully, we reached the Big House by then and we entered Chiron's office. Photos were plastered all over the walls, displaying the infamous Party Ponies, in all of their glory. I sighed, thinking about the strange world we lived in. Chiron's serious tone snapped me back to reality and I quietly listened.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice. As Percy probably already mentioned to you, the reason I called you was very urgent and I was told to inform you as soon as possible. First, I need to clarify one thing. We are not alone. There is another group of very powerful people, witches and wizards.

Percy snorted. "Do they wear big pointy hats and have big,ugly warts? Or do they just pull rabbits out of hats?" Annabeth smacked Percy on the arm and whispered,"Percy! This is serious," which was followed by her I'll-kick-your-ass-if-you-don't-shut-up glare and Percy clamped his mouth shut. Chiron cleared is throat and said," Annabeth is right. Anyway, a very powerful and evil wizard, who goes by the name Voldemort, has recently risen to power and he is now terrorizing the wizarding world." At the mention of the name Voldemort, I growled and clenched my fists. "He's a monster and deserves to be punished," I muttered. Percy looked at me questioningly and I mouthed "I'll tell you later."

" An old friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore has sent me a letter, expressing the problems that his world has faced because of Voldemort and he requested that I send four powerful demigods to help defeat him. Thalia asked, "Who exactly is this Dumbbell guy?" "Dumbledore," Chiron corrected her. "And he is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's like Camp Half-Blood for wizards."

"So, what exactly are we going to be doing there? Will they know we're demigods? Will we learn magic?" questioned Annabeth. I smirked. Only Annabeth would actually think about our mission and not how stupid "Hogwarts" sounds. Chiron smiled and answered "You will be posing as exchange students from the Hecate Academy of Magic. The goddess Hecate has also offered to provide you all with temporary magical powers. She will also provide you with wands."

And on cue, Hecate, the goddess of magic, witchcraft, and wizardry appeared. "Ah! So these are the young demigods! Well, let's get started!" she exclaimed, her smile as bright as the moon. She had us all line up and she blessed us with magic. I didn't feel anything, but she assured us that we could easily preform different spells. Then she handed us our wands, one by one. Annabeth received a silver looking wand, made from an olive tree branch, with a core of an owl feather. Percy was given a brown wand, with a core of Pegasus hair and get this, seaweed. I laughed to myself, thinking "Now he has a wand to match his brain!" Thalia's wand had been made from a pine tree and it's core contained an eagle's feather. I got mine last, and I was very impressed by it. It had a dark black finish, with little tints of red, and my wand's core consisted of pomegranate seeds and Stygian iron. "Now remember: Do not misuse your powers and never give your wand to anyone. Good luck!" Hecate said and she vanished.

"Your main objective is to observe the school and its students and to report any suspicious activity to Professor Dumbledore. Eventually, you will probably have to reveal you identity, but right now, it needs to stay confidential. Since flying is probably not a good idea, especially for Nico and Percy, you will all be shadow-traveling. Got it?" asked Chiron. We all nodded and headed back to our cabins.

What an interesting adventure this was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry for not keeping one in the first chapter! Quick shoutout to Naosuegi for writing the first review. THANKS! I got REALLY excited because this is my first fanfic! Please review but NO FLAMES! Hopefully, my posting schedule will become regular eventually, but right now, it might be a little erratic. PLEASE BARE WITH ME because I have a lot of other things to do as well. BTW I'm planning to make this a long story, so it won't be only 10 chapters long :) Thanks for reading this and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE feel free to request something in particular for me to write, but make it reasonable. HOPE YOU LIKE IT :P**

Chapter 2: We Run in to a Wall

Annabeth POV

We walked back to our cabins and Nico just screamed, "SLEEP!" and ran in to the Hades cabin. Thalia rolled her eyes and said, "I'll see you guys in an hour." I held Percy's hand and we walked over to the Athena cabin. "Percy, you don't have to do this," I said looking at him. All I saw in his eyes was pain and suffering. "Annabeth, the Great War affected all of us. It took many people that we loved and now we have the chance to prevent a war, even if it's in another world," Percy softly said to me, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulders. "I think that's one of the smartest things you've said," I whispered in to his ear. He grinned and whispered back, "I try." I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya, Seaweed Brain," I said and he replied "I know you'll miss me, Wise Girl." I smiled and walked in to my cabin, thinking about how lucky I was to have people who loved and cared about me.

Percy POV

I picked up Annabeth from her cabin an hour later and we met Thalia and Nico at the top of the hill. "Hold hands with the person next you," ordered Nico. Annabeth grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. I looked at her and said, "It's going to be fine. After all, we are going to a school that is called pig warts and run by a guy named Dumbbell. What could possibly go wrong?" I grinned and closed my eyes. We were immediately wrapped in to darkness, surrounded by shadows.

I opened my eyes and looked around. We were at a train station. Surrounding us were our individual carts, filled with our supplies. I looked ahead, and saw a motherly-looking woman telling her children to hurry up. They has similar looking luggage, so I told everyone, and we walked towards them. As we got closer, I could hear, "Ronald Weasley, you are going to be late! Harry dear, have a good trip. And Hermione, keep an eye on these trouble makers." Annabeth walked towards her and said, "Excuse me, are your children going to Hogwarts? We need to go to a Platform 9 3/4."She looked at her and said, "Yes dear, you must be new! Please, call me Mrs. Weasley. In order to get to Platform 9 3/4, you'll have to run at the wall between Platform 9 and Platform 10." "Are you serious?" I asked, looking at the wall and cursing myself for accepting this quest. "Quite," she said to me.

Thalia nudged me and said, "Look Percy!" pointing towards the wall. Two tall identical looking boys ran into the wall, one by one, and they just disappeared. While Thalia, Annabeth, and I looked shocked, Nico smirked and said, "So, who wants to go first?" After arguing for about five minutes, I was chosen to go first. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and ran straight towards the wall. Instead of dying, I felt a cool gust of wind and I opened my eyes. A huge train stood before me, labeled "The Hogwarts Express." Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth soon joined me and we got on to the train.

Thalia POV

After almost dying, all four of us stepped in to the train. Seeing that almost all of the compartments were full, we reached one with only three people in it. It was the red-haired guy, the smart looking girl with brown, bushy hair, and the guy who resembled Percy a bit that we had seen earlier at the train station. I opened the door and quietly said, "Mind if we sit here? All of the other compartments are full."

Hermione POV

Harry and Ron were arguing about Quidditch when I cleared my throat. A girl had appeared at our compartment door and had asked if she and her friends could sit with us. She had short, spiky dark hair with little tints of purple. She was wearing a shirt that had the words "Death over Barbie" and a silver bracelet dangled from her wrist. She had a kind of spunk that I had never seen before. Since it was only the three of us, I nodded and said yes. She breathed a sigh of relief and thanked me. She stepped in and three more people appeared and I soon recognized them as the teenagers who had talked to Mrs. Weasley at the train station. The girl next to her was blonde and pretty, but her looks were deceiving. Her stormy, gray eyes were filled with intelligence and determination, ready to fulfill any task that was thrown at her. The boy she was holding hands with slightly resembled Harry. He was handsome and muscular, but he looked friendly. The boy next to him, however, did not. From head to toe, he was dressed in black. He had a slightly pale complexion, only to be contradicted with his olive black hair and his dark and ancient-looking eyes. They sat down and a few awkward seconds went by, filled with silence. It was finally broken when Ron said, "So, what are your names?" The smart-looking girl looked startled and said, "Oh yeah. Sorry, it's been a long day. I'm Annabeth. That's Percy," she said, pointing at the Harry look-alike. He smiled and waved. The other girl introduced herself as Thalia and the boy just "Nico," and looked back at the window. Clearly, he didn't feel like communicating.

HARRY POV

After they introduced themselves, Hermione asked Annabeth where they had come from and Annabeth said that they used to go to the Hecate Academy of Magic in New York City. Soon, Hermione was droning on and on about the history of Hogwarts, and I could tell that everyone was getting very bored. I quickly cut off Hermione, asking "So, what house do you think you'll get in to?" Percy looked at me confusedly. "There are four houses in Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. There is a hat that is put on your head and it Sorts you in to one of the four houses, based on your personality and the decisions you've made," I answered. "What houses are you guys in?" Thalia asked. Ron proudly exclaimed, "We're in Gryffindor, house of the brave and courageous!" Annabeth smiled and asked Hermione, "So, what do the other Houses represent?" "Hufflepuff is for genuinely nice people. Ravenclaw is for the smart people and Slytherin is for the cunning. Percy nudged Nico and playfully said, "Slytherin sounds perfect for you, Nico!" "The darkest wizards have come out of Slytherin House," I muttered darkly. Hermione quickly said, "That doesn't mean Slytherin is bad! It just means..." she trailed off. "You don't trust them," Nico said, finishing her sentence. We all looked at him, astonished that he had spoken. He must have noticed because he quickly looked away, as if nothing had happened.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Mudblood, Potty, and Weasley!" said an arrogant voice that could only belong to one person. A blonde ass, to be exact. "Piss of, Malfoy," said Ron, looking annoyed. "I'm hurt! Where are your manners?" Malfoy said in a fake-hurt voice. "But what am I saying? Your family was so busy begging on the streets that they did not have time to teach you manners," Malfoy said, smirking. Ron snarled and looked as if he was about to tackle Malfoy when, out of nowhere, Nico burst out laughing. Malfoy's smirk quickly slipped off his face and a look of confusion and anger soon replaced it. "What's so funny, Goth Boy?" he said. Nico stood up, and said, "First of all, I am NOT Goth. Second of all, I've heard better insults from a flying horse. And that's saying something. Go bully someone you're own measly little size, but I'm sure that'll be hard to do since there isn't anyone as _pathetic_ and _pitiful_ as you!" "Oh, snap!" muttered Thalia. Malfoy, looking clearly pissed off, said, "You shouldn't have done that. This isn't the last time you'll be hearing from me," He slammed the compartment door shut and marched off. It was dead quiet and then Ron suddenly exclaimed, "Wow! I've never seen anybody stand up to Malfoy _and_ insult him!" Nico shrugged indifferently and said, "He's just a bully," He turned and resumed staring out of the window. The train lurched to a sudden stop and Hermione stood up and said, "Let's show you Hogwarts!"

**Hope you liked it! I love writing about Nico because he is one of the BEST characters. If you like a bad-ass Nico and Nico that actually shows a softer side to himself, make sure to stay tuned! In case you were wondering, I put the Thalia POV because I was a little bored of the Percy POV. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! (cowers in fear) Anyway, I will definitely put more meaningful POV's in the future. Chapters will be shorter in the future so that you don't get tired of scrolling down REVIEW! SEE YA J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :)The first two chapter names have been oriented around the Percy Jackson characters. I have decided to alternate chapter title styles for every three chapters. What do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter :(**

Chapter 3: A Hat Decides our Fate

**HARRY POV**

After the encounter with Malfoy, the train stopped and we all got up. One by one, everybody filed out of their compartments and onto the platform. We started to walk forward until a group of carriages appeared in front of us, blocking our paths. Strange-looking creatures were leading the carriages and I didn't know what to make of them. Reddish-brown, delicate-looking skin covered their skeletal bodies. Sorrow filled their eyes and I felt a strange feeling of grief when I looked at them. They suddenly made me think of Sirius, and I quickly brushed away any thoughts of him. It hurt too much. I looked around and saw Hermione beckoning me to sit with her, Ron, and the four new students in a carriage. I hastily got into the carriage and looked at my friend's faces, looking for any signs of recognition of these peculiar animals. Hermione and Ron looked like nothing had ever happened, but when my eyes grazed over Percy and his friends, a slight hint of satisfaction hit me.

"Can you see them?" I asked them, careful to be quiet so that Hermione couldn't hear. Percy's solemn face slowly nodded and Thalia and Annabeth quickly repeated his motion.

Nico quickly said, "Of course I can see them!" but immediately looked as if he shouldn't have.

"What do you mean? Is it not uncommon to see them?" I asked, curious to know more about these things.

"Those creatures are called thestrals. They can only be seen by people who have witnessed and accepted death. I could see them easily because….well…..I've been around a lot of death," he admitted, looking unsure on whether or not it was a good idea to say that.

**NICO POV**

While the topic of death was still on my mind, I was interrupted by Annabeth's squeal of joy.

"Here she goes again," Percy quietly muttered, while Thalia snickered at her.

We were all used to Annabeth's obsession, to say the least, with architecture. One of her favorite types of structures was, you guessed it, castles.

"It's so beautiful! I wonder when it was built. Probably around 990. Look at those windows! And the tower!" Annabeth jabbered on, excited by her newest discovery.

I have to admit, Hogwarts was beautiful. It had a majestic personality to itself, but there was something else. I could feel the death radiating off of the castle and I suddenly didn't like the school as much anymore. The carriages stopped at the entrance of the building and we piled out and on to the school grounds. Standing in front of the intricately designed and well-protected door was an older witch. She was tall and wearing emerald-colored robes. Her stern face was observing all the students at once, as if she wanted to pick one and scold them for something. I made a mental note to myself not to cross her path.

"First years over here! Everyone else, walk to the Great Hall. Do not run like a bunch of starving hooligans! That means you, Ronald!"

I jogged up to her and quickly remembered to use my manners.

"Excuse me, madam? My name is Nico Di Angelo and my friends and I are from the Hecate Academy of Magic. Headmaster Dumbledore sent a letter to our..er...principal Chiron."

She looked bored until I said the name Chiron, when she sharply looked at me with a questionable expression.

"Chiron sent you and your friends?" she said, slightly taken aback.

I felt hurt, until I looked back at my friends and lightly groaned. Annabeth had her head buried in one of the thickest books I've ever seen, Thalia was picking at her fingernails, and Percy was using his wand as an effective back-scratcher.

"Yes ma'am. We are Olympus's finest heroes," I struggled to say.

She didn't look fully convinced, but she eventually said, "If Dumbledore believes that you will help us, then I do too. And please, call me Professor McGonagall. Collect your friends and follow me to Dumbledore's office."

I admired her loyalty to this Dumbledore guy. He must be trustworthy, unlike a lot of people I know. Cough cough, you know who you are. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and I followed Professpr McGonagall in to Hogwarts and the inside was even more astonishing than the outside. She led us down a long hallway until we reached two gargoyle statues, blocking the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Sleeping Dragon," she clearly said.

The ugly statues sprung to life and moved aside. The long, winding staircase led to a large and sophisticated door.

Professor McGonagall firmly knocked on the door twice and an old but clear voice ordered, "Come in."

Professor McGonagall nodded to us and left. I pushed the door open and was immediately transported back to Chiron's office. Although Professor Dumbledore's was much bigger, it still had paintings all over the walls, not with drunk centaurs, but with very sophisticated-looking men. And the strangest part was that they were all moving! I closed my eyes and opened them again, thinking that it was a trick of light, but now they were pointing and gawking at me.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, young demigods. I truly thank you for coming in such dark times," Professor Dumbledore said, addressing us all.

Annabeth stepped forward and said, "We are glad to be here. Hogwarts is very beautiful."

"Who's Voldemort?" Percy blurted out, a clear sign of his ADHD kicking in.

Instead of scolding Percy, Professor Dumbledore warmly smiled and said, "You must be Percy Jackson. I have heard a lot about you, young man. Now, let me tell you all a story. Pay attention."

"There once was a young man named Tom Riddle. He was invited to Hogwarts to learn about magic and how to control it, like many other children. He was Sorted in to the Slytherin House and was a very intelligent boy. He excelled in all his classes and graduated with full marks. Soon after his departure from Hogwarts, he adopted the name "Lord Voldemort". Having embraced the Dark Arts early on, he recruited many followers and dark creatures to help him with his cause. For many years, he caused the type of violence across Britain that the world had never seen before. He learned of prophecy that singled out one person that could destroy him, so he set out to kill that person. The person that could destroy Voldemort was Harry Potter."

At that moment, Thalia raised her eyebrows and said, "The boy with the lightning scar and messy hair? Him?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded and said, "Yes. Voldemort killed both his parents, Lily and James Potter. When he tried to kill little Harry, the spell backfired and his body was destroyed. However, his soul was still in-tact, and after many years of waiting to regain a body, the Dark Lord rose again, vowing to kill Harry Potter once and for all."

"And I thought Kronos was bad," I muttered.

A few seconds went by and then I said, "Do you know that you are dying, Professor?"

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia all gasped, but Dumbledore remained perfectly calm.

"I take it that you are the son of Lord Hades? Yes, I know that I am dying, but that is another story for another time. Now, we have something very important to do!" Dumbledore said, reaching for an old and wrinkly hat.

"You must be Sorted into your houses. Now, usually we do this in the Great Hall, but since you are demigods and technically not first-years, we can just Sort you here. Please, come this way," he said, gesturing for us to sit on individual stools.

The hat was placed on me and I heard a voice talking to me. Ahh a demigod! Well I haven't Sorted one in a very long time. Now let's see where I should put you. Hmm...you are definitely smart..quite loyal, but only to those who you trust your life with, which is not many people. You have a hard time not holding a grudge against people...surprisingly insecure..feel a need to prove yourself...has good intentions, but they don't always go as you plan..Hmm..I think I'll put you in...SLYTHERIN!

I was glad that the hat was finally taken off of my head, but a huge lump had formed in my throat. What did Harry say about Slytherin? That only the darkest wizards were Sorted in to it? I looked up at Dumbledore, looking for any signs of disappointment or disgust, but instead, I was met with a wide smile, almost proud.

"Is it true that only bad wizards are Sorted into Slytherin?" I tentatively asked the old Professor.

"It is true that some wizards that have been Sorted into Slytherin intend to do bad things, but I will make this clear, the Slytherin House is not bad. Yes, it's traditional values might not be well accepted today, but this is your chance to prove to everyone that good can come out of Slytherin as well," the Professor told me.

The uneasiness in my stomach was no longer there, and I turned my attention to the Sorting of my friends. Percy was almost immediately Sorted into Gryffindor and Annabeth was eventually Sorted into Ravenclaw, but Thalia's Sorting took almost longer than mine. She soon joined Percy in Gryffindor and Professor Dumbledore quickly led us to the Great Hall.

"Welcome, witches and wizards, to another great year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Please join me in welcoming Professor Horace Slughorn, who will be returning to his old post as Potions Master."

This caused some murmuring among the students, but Dumbledore carried on, "Meanwhile, Professor Snape will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

This caused even more chatter and I could hear a faint cry of disagreement, in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Professor Dumbledore quickly quieted the crowd.

"Students! Please help me in welcoming the newest students to Hogwarts: Mr. Percy Jackson, Ms. Annabeth Chase, Ms. Thalia Grace, and Mr. Nico Di Angelo." At the mention of her last name, Thalia glared in Professor Dumbledore's direction. "They have traveled all the way from The Hecate Academy of Magic, in New have been Sorted into their respective Houses and will stay with us for the entire school year. Let's make this year a memorable one. May the feast begin!"

I started to walk towards the Slytherin table, met with mostly curious faces, but one stood out to me the most. I was staring at the furious face of Draco Malfoy. I smirked and walked straight to him.

Time to make some new friends.


End file.
